Hiccup the Dawn Fury
by StormNinja
Summary: When Stoick refused to listen to Hiccup and threw Hiccup across the grand hall in his quest to find and eradicate the dragons nest, it snapped something in Hiccup. . . Now join Hiccup and Toothless as they embark on their quest to understand why the events in Berk happen WARNING! this fic contains YAOI if you don't like it then don't read it. Flames will be used against you
1. Chapter 1 The final straw

Hiccup and the

Summary: when Stoick refused to listen to Hiccup and threw Hiccup across the grand hall in his quest to find and eradicate the dragons nest, it made something snap in Hiccup. . . Now join Hiccup and Toothless as they embark on their quest WARNING! this fic contains YAOI if you don't like it then don't read it. Flames will be used against you

"Dad will you listen to me, please will you listen to me just this one time?" Hiccup pleaded hanging off his father's arm.

Stoick threw Hiccup across the hall.

"So you've thrown your lot in with _Them_ have you?" Stoick mocked his son,"Your not my son, youre that Night Fury's WHORE!" Stoick spat disgusted with his so-called son spinning on his heals Stoick strode out of the hall his heels clicking on the polished granite floor.

Hiccup could take a lot of ridicule but his dad had broke his last rope to the human race

'Am I really no better than the dragons?' Hiccup thought to himself, using the pillar to pull himself up off the floor, 'No its the other way around, it is the _HUMANS _ that are to blame' Hiccup released a rock-shattering roar, as he then proceed to rip the two stone doors off their hinges, the vikings that saw Hiccup in the entrance where so scared they shit themselves in fear.

Stoick, Toothless, and all of Hiccups friends felt the roar. The different reactions where unexpected to say the least, Stoick was to far gone to notice this, Hiccups friends feared that Toothless had eaten Hiccup and quickly ran to the great hall.

Toothless' reaction was the most violent by far, he felt the magic that had been infused in that roar, 'That amount of magic would kill just about any dragon, the only dragon that had an equal level of power was _The Queen_ herself. Toothless felt the magic imbue him with strength, Toothless wasted no time destroying the cage that had held him and quickly located the source of magic. 'No!' toothless thought mortified finding the epicenter of the magic infused roar, arriving at the town square Toothless found _**His Hiccup**_ at the entrance of the Grand Hall, Toothless speed towards his bonded*, landing on front of the doorway Toothless spoke "Hiccup my bonded* jump in the saddle we must leave Berk, it is no longer safe." Hiccup just nodded hopping on Toothless' back. Toothless launched himself up before heading in the direction of the setting sun.

Astrid arrived to see Toothless fly in to the sun and she released a cry of anger, hatred, and loss

A/N: OK that is it for chapter one, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter

**KEY:** *in Dragon culture you have multiple levels of relationships, there are:

Friends: this indicates that the Dragons/Humans spend some time together.

Bonded: These dragons/ Humans spend most of their time together because one needs the other to survive

Courted: these Dragons/Humans spend most of their time together and are pursueing a romantic relationship with each other.

Mated: These Dragons/Humans have passed the courting stage and are now pursueing a family

and finally Eternals: this term refers to MATED Humans/Dragons that are perfect for each other in every way, it is said that when one Eternal is killed the other one can feel it where-ever they are and loose all drive to continue living.


	2. Chapter 2

Berk

*One week after Hiccup's _Departure_*

Astrid looked over the still smoldering remains of the village, soon after Hiccup had left in the back of that, . . .that beast the other dragons had raided the village, this raid was unlike any other, the dragons didn't take any livestock or food like the other raids, this raid was like the whole wrath of Valhalla had come crashing down on them. All of the Vikings fought bravely but for every dragon the killed there where three more to take the dead ones place. That day was organized slaughter. In the after math of the battle Astrid found her _caretakers_ had died in a fire, it was soon after that Stoick had Denounce Hiccup as his heir and announced Astrid as the new heir.

Even after a week the Village was barely back on its feet hopefully tomorrow would help the village regain some lost morale.

"Astrid," Stoick yelled up to her, she was currently situated on the roof, "I wanted to talk to you, before tomorrow morning." Astrid leaped off the roof, preformed a forward roll and landed on the ground in a three point crouch with a dull _thunk _then continued her roll to diffuse the rest of her momentum, Astrid's mind continued to follow the tangent it had started, even though he was banished from the village of Berk Hiccup was still useful, in the arena, she had watched and learned from Hiccup, she learned that the long grain sweet grass that grew in various places on the isle of Berk had the same effect on dragons as catnip had on cats. She had also figured out that the yellow backed eel produced the effect of a phobia when a dragon caught sight of it using its eyes or otherwise and as such Astrid had taken to keeping a handful of "dragon nip" and an eel on or near her person at all times.

"Astrid I'm talking to you." Stoick said impatiently.

"Oh sorry chief " Astrid said returning to reality, "What did you want to tell me?"

"So Astrid tomorrow's the day." Stoick said gazing towards the sun as it fell over the horizon taking the last few rays of warmth with it, "I wish you luck in your battle tomorrow, my daughter." Astrid allowed a smile to grace her lips, she truly felt at home

"Thanks . . . Dad." Astrid followed her fathers lumbering form into the house; tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

*One week earlier*

Toothless flew towards the sun and away from the village that had hurt _His Hiccup_, toothless looked over his shoulder at Hiccup he had fallen asleep soon after they had left, though Toothless Couldn't really blame him, the amount of raw magic Hiccup had released should have killed him, 'My Hiccup how I wish that we could speak to each other with real words.' Toothless began to lament when a shift on is back alerted him to the waking of His Hiccup, Those thoughts forced Toothless to realize that he felt more than just friendship for the human that was seated on his back, looking over his shoulder Toothless was amazed to see that His Hiccups eyes where a vibrant green-yellow color that matched Toothless' eye color. As toothless observed he noticed a few other resemblances, Hiccup's pupil had elongated and was now ovular in shape, Hiccup's irises had expanded to envelope the whole eye, and there where splashes of color that danced through Hiccups eyes, But while Toothless' eyes had a blue-white color that streaked and sparkled in his eyes, hiccup had a dark red color, the red was a shade between crimson and russet, Toothless found himself captivated by the being on his back, for Toothless could say with certainty that Hiccup was not a human, nor could he classify as any dragon Toothless had encountered before. But there was one thing Toothless knew for sure; he had found his mate, if not his Eternal.

When Hiccup woke up he kept his eyes closed as memories of the afternoon flooded his aching head, when Hiccup finally opened his eyes it took a few moments for them to adjust to the light.

"Toothless, Where are we?" Hiccup asked not expecting to get an answer from the dragon that had changed his life.

"We are about 300 of your human miles from that wasteland of a village, if you hadn't locked the false tailfin in the gliding position we would have double that amount of time, but I cant blame you for falling asleep, the amount of raw energy you released should have killed you, I don't even have that much energy!" Toothless explained hoping to convey his meaning.

"T-Toothless is that you?" Hiccup asked startled

"Hiccup can you really hear me?" Toothless asked hoping that his Hiccup could hear him; it would make conveying his feelings so much easier.

"Yes Toothless I can hear you!" Hiccup started crying.

"Hiccup why are you crying?" Toothless asked wondering what he had done wrong, "What has saddened you so?"

"Oh Toothless, these tears aren't tears of sadness, they are tears of joy, I have wanted to talk with you ever since we met and now, now we can!" Hiccup exclaimed joyfully, the touching moment was broken when Hiccup's stomach grumbled

"Hiccup, I see an island let's land and use it as a rest stop before continuing on." Toothless said, he felt the need to feed his mate, and also he did not know how much longer he would be able to keep flying, at the current moment it felt as if the queen was trying to rip his wings off.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Toothless." Hiccup said as Toothless began their descent in a lazy spiral, when the reached the ground toothless found a fairly large cave that would be a good nest.

"Hiccup stay here, although I don't think that there are hostile dragons here you can never be too careful, I will be back within the hour until then make yourself comfortable." And with that Toothless jumped out of the cave

"Wait Toothless, I . . .I love you.

OK so I know that you are all livid with me for the double cliffhanger ending but I will resolve these in the future but until then I bid you adue.

P.S. if you find any typos please point them out to me, spell check can only do so much.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so I know that many of you are probably plotting to kill me as I have not updated in over a month, but things happen. Anyway here is the latest installment of Hiccup the dawn fury.

The Island

"Hiccup, I brought us dinner" Toothless roared as he neared the cave that they where using as shelter, Toothless noticed that the light that was emanating from the cave was faint, Hiccup had probably fallen asleep, Toothless rounded the corner to find Hiccup in the fire, Toothless started to panic, Hiccup was his bonded and Toothless felt that Hiccup was more to him than that, over the past few months Toothless had found that he was being very protective of the frail human, when hiccup would come to the cove, Toothless was constantly and subtly checking for signs of damage. At first Toothless had passed it off as an irrational instinct, but as the months passed Toothless found himself subconsciously listening to Hiccups heartbeat, and trying to keep a smile on hiccups face. Toothless was torn from his flashbacks when he remembered that hiccup was currently lying I a fire, Toothless quickly extinguished the flames that surrounded Hiccup, toothless was soon checking everything he could to make sure that Hiccup was healthy, toothless was relived to find that Hiccup was in _perfect_ health.

'Aren't humans nonresistant to fire?' Toothless asked himself before noticing that Hiccup was waking up.

"Good evening, my Hiccup" toothless rumbled happily, "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Mmm, it was wonderful" Hiccup slurred rubbing sleep from his eyes after sitting up.

"Well I hope you are hungry because I have dinner." Toothless said smiling

Hiccup responded "Thanks Toothless, I'm starving!"

Stepping aside, Toothless chuckled and growled when he saw the look on Hiccup's face, it was a mix of awe, thanks, and sadness.

"wait you went out and killed this deer for me?" Hiccup was astonished, no one had ever caught something just for him, it was always the worst part of the animal that was given to him, because he didnt help. After a hearty meal Hiccup laid down next to Toothless and the pair fell asleep next to each other.

Over the next week Hiccup began to change, first dark red orange scales began to cover Hiccups body as his bones reconfigured to support a quadrapedal stance. Now Hiccup looked for the most part a dragon, there where still a few thing that where unfinished, Hiccup's wings where sail-less.

Toothless chuckled as he and Hiccup entered their cave, they had just been out hunting. Hiccup was getting used to his new body, he had actually caught something this time. The pair had settled down in their nest when a branch snapped, alerting both dragons to a guest

"If you can understand me step forward." Toothless said in a voice that demanded obedience.

"please I mean you no harm." the dragon said as she stepped towards the fire her scales reflecting the firelight. "My sensei sent me to fin you, he felt the awakening of your mate. . ."

"Hiccup is not my mate, not yet at least." Toothless interrupted the silver dragon.

"I am sorry for my misinterpretation, as I was saying sensei felt the awakening and wishes to help your partner through the final stages of his awakening."

"why should we trust you?" Toothless asked still wary of the dragon.

"because in the aeons that sensei has been around only one human survived the awakening without help and he was transforming into a terror, not a Dawn Fury, if you wish for your partner to live you will need his help."

"Take us to him" Hiccup said with labored breath

"but what if she's lying?" toothless asked worriedly.

"She has nothing to gain by lying, and I don't feel malicious intent from her."

"Fine" Toothless huffed.

"So you have decided?" The silver dragon asked.

"Yes, we have decided." Hiccup said "We wish for you to take us to your sensei."

"Very well," the silver dragon started chanting in a strange language then the cave was bathed in light.

A/N: ok so I know that the chapter is short but at least I'm alive.

I plan to update next friday. I love all of the support i'm getting from you guys. (reviews are nice but not required.)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am very sorry for the long wait, but what can you do when you have writer's block

When the light faded Toothless found himself in a grassy clearing, untouched by the snow of the north islands.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked off to Toothless' left.

"You are on the island that my sensei lives on." The silver dragon said, walking towards a break in the brush that surrounded the clearing.

"Wait," Toothless said stopping the silver dragon, "What is your name?"

"My name is Serena." Serena said as she continued towards the entrance, Hiccup finally regaining his motor skills laboriously followed her. Toothless huffed to himself then followed Hiccup.

After seven minutes of walking through the dense trees the trio of dragons entered another clearing, although it was much smaller the clearing that they had appeared in.

"Ah, Serena I see that you where successful in your quest." a voice rumbled from the cave that was on the far side of the wall.

"Sensei, I have completed my quest, this is Toothless, and this is Hiccup, they are the dragons that sparked the reaction." Serena said as a dull gray dragon completely devoid of scales, Hiccup stared at the dragon in absolute awe, while Toothless stared at the clearly ancient dragon trying to judge his age.

"Ah so you are the dragon that has been running through the visions plain."the gray dragon said, "My name is AuRon, I am a dragon from before the flood that has left most of the land underwater, a dull green dragon stepped out beside AuRon, "This is Natasatch, my mate."

"I welcome you to our den, young you may be but hatchlings you are not." Natasatch said inviting the three dragons into the cave.

Hiccup marveled as he walked into the cave, despite the bland and small entrance the interior of the cave was huge, the ceiling was supported by columns that where thicker than a tree. Along the back wall where huge book cases, towering meters above Hiccup, the most impressive thing about the whole cave was the fountain that trickled pure water over a large crystal into a basin that extended from the crystal. While Hiccup admired the cavern Toothless glanced around the cavern searching for something.

"An unasked question is a terrible burden." AuRon said towering over Toothless.

" I don't mean to be rude, but I was searching for a way out of this cavern should something threaten me and my mate." Toothless said as he watched Hiccup and Natasatch glide around the cavern. Hiccup turned to Toothless and grinned.

"AuRon," Toothless began, "I heard stories of the dragons of old in the time before the flood, how many of you are left?"

"after many centuries of war Natasatch and I returned to this den and we hibernated, when we woke the world had changed, while there where still dragons they where not as I remembered, I don't know how many dragons of old are left but I have reason to believe that we are the last." AuRon answered, "And as for your first question there is an escape route, by the pillar in the back of the room if you remove it there is a hole that you and your mate may escape through."

"Thank you, AuRon, I haven't been shown hospitality like this since my father kicked me out of my hatching cave." Before either dragon could respond a screech filled the cave.

Come young dragon, your mate will need you, now more than ever" AuRon said, showing Toothless to the cave that Hiccup had been moved to.

Natasatch and I where looking through AuRon vast library when suddenly the pain hit me. It was like my blood had turned to molten lava, the pain was intense, enough so that I passed out. When my eves opened I was in the middle of an arena, on the other side of the ring there was a dragon that towered above me, the dragons iridescent scales shifting hues every few seconds.

"Hello Hiccup my name is Celestia, I am here to determine if you are worthy of wearing a coat of scales." The iridescent dragon said

"How would you determine that?" Hiccup asked curious.

"Young one, open your mind and allow me to see the past through your eyes"

"O-ok" Hiccup stuttered, allowing Celestia access to his mind.

In a few short moments Celestia withdrew from Hiccups mind, her scales had taken a whitish hue. "You have been through many hardships in your short time on earth," Celestia said as she walked to a pool that Hiccup did not remember, "Come young one I have much to show you." Hiccup followed Celestia to the pond where she sat down "Hiccup what do you see in the pond?"

"I see a star twinkling defiantly in a field of black darkness, Celestia what does this mean?" Hiccup was far more confused now than when he had entered the realm.

"Hiccup our time together is coming to an end, but before we leave I have a gift for you and your mate," as Celestia said this hiccup cocked his head in confusion, " I give you the memories of the dragons of the NooMoahk line, may their memories serve you well. Good-bye Hiccup I hope to see you again in the future." Celestia began to fade and smiled, "Hiccup follow your heart for it will never lead you astray." Celestia faded into nothing as these words where said, then Hiccup was plunged into a suffocating blackness.

**A/N: As I said before I am very sorry for my sporadic bursts of inspiration, if you wish than leave a review, I don't request them, though it is nice to hear the thoughts of the audience.**


	5. Seige on Berk

Chapter 5

Siege on Berk

The second Astrid heard the wail of the siren she was out of bed, dressed, and armed in three minutes. Throwing open the door Astrid let the sounds of battle wash over her, the sight that appeared before her after stepping through the doorway imprinted itself into Astrid's mind, the sky was filled with not hundreds, but thousands of dragons. Looking at the trebuchets she found them in pieces, smashed by a mob of Gronkles if the last trebuchet was anything to go by. There was a flight of Nightmares systematically destroying the torches lighting up the sky. Suddenly a Viking flew into the side if Astrid's house Astrid turned towards the Viking and forced herself to not gag, he was covered in Nadder tail spines that where oozing poison and blood. The Viking turned his face towards Astrid and released his final breath, the Death Rattle, Astrid had never herd the sound before but it was a sound that would give her nightmares in the coming days locating Stoic Astrid ran towards the command tent.

"Astrid, my daughter, I am glad that you are ok, since He left you have become the resident dragon expert," Stoic said, emphasizing He. (The village of Berk had agreed to refer to Hiccup as He, Him, or The Traitor.)

"Ok there is not much we can do but make a tactical retreat, where are the women and children?" Astrid asked.

"They are in the great hall."

"Good, they should get all the eel oil we have and start covering long range weapons with it, as soon as we can get Gobber and his forge into the cavern that was made for his forge, with Astrid advice the Viking community had worked tirelessly to create more space in the great hall, now each family had two homes the one outside and the home in the great hall where most of their valuables where kept. Not only that but there was also a place for Gobber's forge and a path that led down to a natural cavern filled with fish and then off to the side was a freshwater pool, most of the cavern was terra-formed over the months by a contingent of Vikings employed by Stoic at the recommendation of Astrid. And after the tunnel and secondary forge where complete, Astrid had the contingent expand the larder and create a storage area for poisons and the likeness.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Stoic roared at the messengers standing behind him, "You heard the lady now go!" the messengers ran from Stoic so fast that they left after images. Soon the command hill was surrounded by an array of different dragons "So, what's the plan, daughter?"

"Fight our way to the hall." Astrid said, releasing a battle cry, cutting off a Nadder's head. It took over an hour for Astrid and Stoic to reach the Great hall; they had maimed/killed more dragons than they could count. Entering the great hall Stoic quickly located Spitelout, "Spitelout what is the head count?"

"Stoic my old friend I fear for our survival, more than half of our clan has been killed, most in their sleep." Spitelout said looking crestfallen, "That included Snotlout," then for the first time in years Stoic saw his Shield-Brother break down and cry.

"'Lout there is a time for mourning but now is not the time, the rest of the village needs a strong sec, now walk with me."

Soon Astrid, Stoic, and Spitelout made their way to the center of the room where in times of trouble the village would meet.

"My tribe today has been one if the bloodiest days in Viking history, but this act will not be left un-avenged, when we are back on our feet we will have our revenge, one of the ships has come with good news considering what has happened, they have found the nest." There was a good amount of cheering from the village, "But at the moment we need more manpower, I wish for all of the children to begin training, those who are unable to lift an axe are to begin with the production of dragon poison, the rest of us will train to defeat the devils." A cheer the villagers answered Stoic from. Gobber was at Stoic's side as he left for his personal quarters "Gobber, I want as many eel infused weapons a you can make, we will need as many as we can get. Gobber nodded and wandered of thwards his forge, it hurt him to see his friend like this.

A/N: OMG I am so sorry, camp ended like a week before school started and now I have little free time, on the plus side I have my own laptop so I have more time to type up these chapters.

P.S Hiccup likes reviews and I mean how hard is it, anonymous reviews are on so review.

If you find any errors in my grammer/ spelling tell me.


End file.
